Too Damned Cute
by A Sirius crush on Moony
Summary: When Sirius turns into Padfoot, it's just impossible to not give him what he wants. Remus/Sirius fluff :


**I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and loads of people are waiting for the final chapter to Forsaken Desires... it's coming, guys! Don't worry ;) **

**For now, I just have some Remmius fluffiness... I couldn't help it. They're so cute XD  
**

* * *

**Too Damned Cute  
**

"Moonykins?"

"I swear I'll stop talking to you if you _ever_ call me 'Moonykins' again," Remus shuddered. Sirius looked miffed.

"Ok then, how about Remmington?" he asked hopefully, with a cheeky grin. Remus closed his eyes.

"That's even worse!"

"You're so picky!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "How about-"

"-How about you call me by my _real_ name? Wouldn't that be a lot easier and less annoying?" Remus suggested. Sirius thought about it and shook his head.

"I'm your boyfriend. I should get a special name for you. How about... babycakes?"

"Ughh Sirius... why don't I start calling you Sirikins? How would you like that? And _please_ don't say you actually like it."

"Oh shut up, Moonykins!" Sirius said, lunging forward from his own bed and onto Remus', straddling him.

"What did you just call me?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows. Sirius shrugged and adopted the 'innocent' look.

"Nothing," he said quietly, leaning down and planting small kisses on Remus' neck.

"Oh... oh wow... ah... Sirius!" Remus shoved him away and sat up, smirking down at his boyfriend. "You can't just do something I warned you not to do and then start kissing me so I'll forgive you."

Sirius huffed and rolled his eyes again. "Fine," he said. Remus watched him as he blurred from human to dog, and sighed. Padfoot jumped up onto the bed and rested his head on Remus' lap, staring up at him with huge sad brown eyes. Remus tried not to look at him, but he started whining, and it made it almost impossible. Finally, he turned to look at the scruffy black dog and he felt his heart break. It was so unfair how Sirius had the power to get everything he wanted, just by turning into a dog that unfortunately happened to be unbelievably cute.

"Ah _fine_!" Remus said, stroking the top of Padfoot's head. "I forgive you."

The dog sat up instantly and tilted his head to the side, then stepped forward and licked right down the right side of Remus' face happily, before blurring back into a human.

"Ew," Remus said, punching him lightly in the arm and wiping the slobber off his face. Sirius grinned and pulled Remus into a tight hug.

"Rem?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Remus said, staring up at him with a smile.

"I love you."

Remus blinked, and was aware of a blush creeping to his cheeks. Sirius loved him? He felt like his heart had just exploded with joy. He couldn't help the grin reaching his mouth, and he leaned up and kissed Sirius softly. As he pulled away, he stroked Sirius' cheek gently.

"I love you, too."

They smiled at each other and intertwined hands. "I've been in love with you for a long time, you know? I've just been afraid to say it in case you didnt' feel the same way."

"So why did you decide to tell me now?" Remus asked, resting his head against Sirius' chest. He could feel his heartbeat and smiled.

"It felt like the right moment," Sirius said, running his fingers through Remus' hair. "Right now, holding you, kissing you, being with you... I've never loved you more than right now."

The door slammed open and in walked a very angry James Potter with a ridiculous amount of disgusting pimples covering his face. "I swear Evans only does it cos' she loves me," he said as he slumped down onto the bed.

"Well done James, just ruin the romantic vibe!" Sirius said, annoyed. James grinned and Sirius threw a pair of socks at him.

"Please tell me those didn't belong to Wormtail..." James said, his eyes wide with fear. Sirius nodded maliciously. "_YOU_!" he shouted, grabbing his wand and chasing Sirius from the room in anger.

Remus just lay back in his bed and smiled. Today had been perfect - absolutely perfect. Just as he was nodding off to sleep, he was jerked awake when the door opened again.

In walked a pimple-faced James looking annoyed and frustrated, and following him was a very happy-looking dog, bounding along with his tongue out. Remus rolled his eyes. "Damned dog."

**###**


End file.
